


[podfic] A Large Range of Probabilities, by cofax

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you'd asked her, Canthy Pirelli would probably have said she was an exterminator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Large Range of Probabilities, by cofax

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Large Range of Probabilities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004) by [cofax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax). 



Title: A Large Range of Probabilities  
Author: Cofax  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 25.3 MB  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Rating: Teen  
File Length (word count): 27:42 min (5,000)

[Download Audiofic Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ua2ywyoqz3z)

Notes: This story was done for podfic_lover for Sweet Charity.


End file.
